Ash: Baptism by Fire
by Dyrnwyn1994
Summary: My take on Ash getting a different starter. Ash is on time, but still doesn't get the Charmander he wanted, instead he managed to get teamed up with Ponyta. Note: Mix between anime and the games. Ash will be smarter and Team Rocket will appear as an actual criminal organization.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, this is my first story so I don't expect much, but those of you who decided to actually read my story a couple of things: this Pokémon fanfiction will be a bit dark but nowhere close to Sun Soul, the Three Stooges will NOT be a part of this story, I'm sorry to those who actually like them, but I plan to have Team Rocket actually appear to be what it's supposed to be, a massive criminal organization that will have members not opposed to killing people whether it be child or adult or Pokémon to get what they want.**

**Ash is thirteen in this story, am I the only one who thinks sending a ten year old off into the wilderness is just plain stupid?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon, and sadly I'm not making any money off this.**

_Tomorrow is the day_, thought Ash. Tomorrow was the day that he was going to receive his first Pokemon and start his Pokemon journey. And there was no way he was going to be late. He made sure to set his alarm a good half an hour early just to be safe. But he couldn't sleep, his mind kept wandering to the Pokemon he was going to get the next day; in an attempt to fall asleep Ash had started to run through the pros and cons of the three Pokemon that Prof. Oak would hand out for the rookie trainers again in his head for the thousandth time it seemed.

Bulbasaur, a grass/poison type Pokemon that was perfect for a rookie trainer. Bulbasaur was a docile and an easy going Pokemon and quite easy to raise. Ash had considered getting Bulbasaur for quite some time, not only was it easy to raise but also because Bulbasaur had a type advantage over the first two Gyms. The last reason, though a bit petty, was that Ash had overheard Gary boasting, not something new of course, that he would be getting Squirtle and that would give Ash the type advantage; and Ash really wanted to knock Gary down a peg or three.

Next was Squirtle, a water type Pokemon. Squirtle could be a bit of a challenge to raise, normally Squirtle was an even tempered Pokemon that had excessive amount of energy; the trick to successfully raise a Squirtle was guiding that energy toward training whilst keeping them interested in training (AN: kinda like trying to get an ADHD kid to pay attention in class). Of course the real challenge started when Squirtle evolved into Wartortle and began to get aggressive. Then there was the fact that Squirtle had a type advantage over the first Gym. And since Gary wanted Squirtle Ash had entertained the thought of getting Squirtle just to spite Gary, but quickly threw that idea out. It was immature and a terrible foundation of the friendship he wanted to build with his Pokemon.

Last was Charmander, a fire type Pokemon. Charmander was by far the most difficult starter Pokemon to train due to having a bit of a violet streak and a tendency of not listening to its trainer if it thought the trainer was too weak in its opinion, and Charmander's personality only got worse as it would evolve; it's pride just wouldn't allow it to listen to an incompetent trainer, nor would it tolerate an abusive trainer. Needless to say there was a fine line that a trainer had to walk on to successfully raise a Charmander. Not only that but it had a type disadvantage for the first two Gyms though the first Gym could be overcome if Charmander was fast enough and knew Metal Claw.

Ash had done his homework, and why shouldn't he? The choice he would make tomorrow would affect him for the rest of his life . The Pokemon he would choose would most likely be his closest companion for as long as either of them would live. He had thought long and hard for days about which Pokemon he was going to choose, and he'd only just came to a decision last week that he'd choose Charmander. Yes, while Charmander did have a few setbacks in the beginning he definitely made up for it down the road with his shear amount of power. And although Charmander would be the more difficult Pokemon to train Ash thought that he could pull it off and gain a precious friend in the process.

But first Ash had to sleep, easier said than done. "Where's a Jigglypuff when you need one", Ash moaned. It took time, but Ash finally managed to fall into a deep sleep; dreaming of beating Gary and then becoming a Pokemon Master, a huge grin was plastered on his face the entire night.

The next morning Ash had been awakened to a God awful sound that was his alarm clock. Now usually Ash would just hit the snooze button and get another fifteen minutes of blissful rest, but today wasn't like any other day, today was the day he'd get his Pokemon. He immediately jumped out of bed and quickly dressed as fast as his still half asleep fingers could move, first pulling up black cargo pants, then he started to put on a white short sleeved shirt immediately followed by a black vest with maroon red trimming that had two wings overlapping each other on the left side of the chest, one a maroon red the other white, there was an enlarged version on his back as well. And to top it off, a white and maroon red hat with an acute angle on the front.

Ash ran out of the room whilst grabbing his pack, and made his way to the stairs taking them two at a time, jumping the last four. And started running towards the door, only to have a firm hand grab his pack pulling him away.

"And where do you think you're going young man". Delia questioned, with that knowing, humored, look only a mother could give. Of course she knew where Ash was going she was a mother after all and moms know everything.

"Ah mom, come on", Ash moaned, "Today's the day I start my journey, you know that." To which Delia just smirked, and began pulling Ash towards the kitchen.

"And what will you do for the next twenty minutes when you get to Prof. Oak's lab? Better for you to eat one last good breakfast before you go," Delia explained, "Heaven knows you won't get another for quite a while."

"Alright mom, you win." Ash said in complete defeat. Ash loved his mom, really he did, but he had been hoping to avoid her so that he wouldn't have to go through her last minute fussing that she'd take to a whole new level, and started to dig into his breakfast daydreaming of the Pokemon he'd get in a few short minutes.

"…and are you sure you have enough underwear packed honey?" Delia teased. Ash hadn't even realized that he'd been zoning his mom out until that particular comment and couldn't help blushing in embarrassment.

"MOM! S-seriously?" Ash stuttered out, nearly choking on his third round of pancakes whilst trying to object to his mom for even saying that, even as a joke.

Delia gave her son a concerned look as he started a coughing fit, though concern changed to laughter as her son objected to her joking about his underwear. "Oh dear," Delia said glancing at her watch, "Ash, honey, you need to get going otherwise you're going to be late, and don't forget to call me after you get to Viridian City." There was a clatter of a fork hitting the plate as Ash began to run out the door before Delia even finished with a quick "Bye Mom and will do" from Ash.

Ash was out the door and started running through the streets, running as if his life depended on it. Soon enough Ash came to a large white building with three other kids Ash's age milling about in front of the doors.

Ash slowed down to a walk and approached his fellow peers to say hi, though before he could a familiar voice, that Ash wished he wasn't familiar with, called out to him.

"Hey check it out the loser finally showed up," Gary arrogantly said, and started to walk toward Ash from where he had been leaning against the wall, "Though when I get my Squirtle and humiliate you, you're gonna wish ya hadn't showed up at all."

Ash had tightened his fists to the point where it began to hurt; he wasn't going to rise to Gary's taunt, but that didn't stop a paint peeling glare he sent Gary's way. The other two kids though were a whole different story – the boy, Andy, was rather quiet with a sophisticated air about him looked down at the ground not wanting to get involved ; the girl, Maria, was quite pretty with dark fiery red hair and an attitude to match it decided to deflate Gary's ego.

"Gary why don't you shut it," Maria said, steel lining every word she spoke, as she approached the arrogant prick, "And if I recall Ash scored higher than you on the Trainer's Examination; so what does that make you? They have a word for it," Maria's voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point, "Oh right now I remember, you say it quite a bit actually, loser; that's right a loser."

Gary's only response was a growl and began walking back to the wall he'd been leaning against. While he wanted nothing more than to put Maria in her place he knew that he really couldn't; as much as he hated to admit it if he tried she'd make sure that he wouldn't be able to start his journey for a good few days, maybe a week; Maria had a killer right hook.

An uneasy atmosphere had settled around them all, well everyone except Maria. And it stayed there as Ash hesitantly made his way over to Maria.

"Hey Maria," getting her attention Ash went on, "I wanted to thank you for what you did, you didn't have to, but you did; so thank you." Ash ended lamely.

Maria had a thoughtful expression on her face before answering, "I didn't do it for you, you know. I did it because you're not the only one who can't stand Gary's mega ego; I hate people like him. Anyway, how would you like to travel with me and Andy?" Maria questioned with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Alright, but wait, no I can't," Ash seeing her face warp into an angry scowl with a hint of sadness in her eyes quickly began to explain, "It's just that the first couple of days are critical in bonding with your Pokemon; I want to travel with you, really I do, but I want to be alone with my Pokemon so that a bond between me and my Pokemon can form that much quicker."

"Well… um, that makes sense," Maria replied when suddenly an idea hit her, "Hey, if you really want to travel with us then how about we hook up in Viridian City?"

Ash immediately perked up with a smile, "Ya, that's cool, meet up at the Pokemon Center?"

"Alright, the Pokemon Center sounds good see ya there in a couple of days I guess." Maria answered.

Prof. Oak opened the doors at that moment with a cheery smile and waved them inside, though the tension in the atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Oak, who only shrugged it off as one of Gary's and Ash's many disputes.

They all began to file into the lab and followed Prof. Oak into a smaller room with a table where three pokeballs resided; no one seemed to notice there was only three pokeballs until Ash pointed it out to Prof. Oak.

"Oh! Yes, terribly sorry about that," Oak looked quite embarrassed about the whole situation, seeing the worried expressions on the soon-to-be trainers he quickly reassured them, "Not to worry though all of you will be getting a Pokemon today. One of you will just have to wait a little longer than necessary for me to set you up. Now then who would be willing to wait a little longer to get their Pokemon?"

The underlying message wasn't missed by any of them: one of them wouldn't be getting the standard issued starter Pokemon that was usually handed out. They all started looking at each other, none of them wanted to volunteer and not get the starter that they really wanted.

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly stepped forward, "I'd be willing to wait Prof. Oak."

"Good, very sporting of you Ash." Prof. Oak praised, "Now the rest of you come forward and choose you're Pokemon. The pokeball on the left contains Bulbasaur, a grass type pokemon. The pokeball in the middle contains Charmander, a fire type pokemon. And finally the pokeball on the right is Squirtle, a water type pokemon. Now be sure to choose wisely each of these pokemon have strength and weaknesses, but a skilled trainer can use all of them to best of their abilities."

Gary hadn't even bothered to wait for his grandfather to finish as he walked up and snagged Squirtle's pokeball and released the small blue turtle. He must have seen something he liked because a smirk found its way onto his face.

Maria was next, confidently she walked up and picked up Charmander's pokeball, releasing the small orange lizard. Charmander, as soon as he saw who his trainer was supposed to be, immediately made a beeline toward Maria, and began to hug her leg with hearts in his eyes.

That left Andy with Bulbasaur, who upon being released just gave his trainer a curious look over before settling down and closed his eyes. Andy only gave a slight frown at his new pokemon's behavior, and was probably thinking of a way to snap Bulbasaur out of his lazy nature.

Clearing his throat Prof. Oak stepped forward, "As much as I know how badly you all want to continue to familiarize yourself with your new pokemon I'm going to have to ask you all to recall them for the time being.

Gary began to mutter something beneath his breath, but did as he was told; the other two followed suite and recalled their pokemon without a word of complaint, though Maria may have already been planning on doing that before Prof. Oak even asked.

"Here behind me," Oak gave a quick gesture to the small table behind him on top of which were four small computers, "Is a device called a pokedex, I've got one for each of you. Once you input your information into it, it will serve as your identity." Oak began to explain, and slipped into a lecture kind of tone, "Not only that, but it can also tell you practically anything about a pokemon that you caught; what type it is, what it likes to eat, it's move set, as well as a summary of the pokemon's nature."

Ash's mind was officially overwhelmed, to think the small red device in his hands could do all that, Prof. Oak truly was a genius.

"Um… Prof. Oak." Andy spoke up.

"Yes, what is it Andy." Oak had Andy pegged as the strong silent type that only spoke when absolutely necessary, so knowing that Oak immediately gave Andy his full and undivided attention.

"How come there are four pokedexes, but there were only three pokemon?"

Well, that simple, but rather important detail threw Oak for a loop. "Well," began Oak whilst rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Good help is hard to find nowadays?" Oak ended with a rather nervous chuckle, and thanking God that none of his aides were in the room with him.

"Moving on, in that that bag are twenty pokeballs, you are all to take five," Oak nodded when he saw everyone take their pokeballs, "Now that you're all set I won't keep you from starting your journey. Except you Ash; I still need to find you a good pokemon to start you with."

Once everyone cleared the room Oak turned to Ash, "Don't worry Ash I won't give you a pokemon you think won't work out." Seeing the worried look leave Ash's eyes, Oak continued, "So Ash which pokemon did you have your eye on?"

"Well I was kinda hoping to get Charmander." Ash replied quietly.

"I see, so would you rather have a fire type as your starter," Oak clarified, trying to find the best match up for Ash, "Or did that only apply to Charmander and you'd rather start with a different type?"

Ash thought long and hard about his answer before giving it, "Yes, I'd like a fire type as my starter."

Oak was bit baffled by Ash's answer, he'd be massively handicapped during the first two Gyms. Oak voiced his concern, "Ash you do realize that you'll be at a severe disadvantage for the first two Gyms right?"

Ash set his face into a determined look and gave his reply, "Yes, I know, but I know that with the right kind of training and strategy I'll be able to do it."

Oak gave Ash a hard and long stare trying to find anything that contradicted what Ash had just said, finding none Oak smiled before telling Ash he'd go get his pokemon then and that he'd be back in a few minutes.

As Oak left the room and began the walk toward his destination, he couldn't help but wonder which fire type would suite Ash best, and mentally began to go through the list before stopping, a smile etched on his face, _'Yes, that pokemon will do nicely'_, thought Oak, and immediately set forth once again_, 'I've been done analyzing and studying him for a while, now and he's such a spirited being, keeping him here will slowly kill him._

Oak walked into a larger room through a sliding door and walked up to a specific pokeball, grabbing it he began the journey back to Ash.

Once again Oak walked into the small room where Ash anxiously waited, "No need to be so nervous Ash, I've got your new companion right here," Oak reassured, holding up the pokeball, and then handing it to Ash.

Ash immediately tapped the middle button twice to release his pokemon, a beam of red light shot from the ball and a small horse came into being. "It's Ponyta! Right?" Ash questioned a bit perplexed, after all wasn't a Ponyta's flames supposed to be red-orange? This one seemed to have blue-white flames instead.

The Ponyta in question had started to give Ash a look over before finally snorting and began to walk up to Ash where Ponyta bumped his head against Ash's chest.

"Ah! Splendid, it seems Ponyta has taken a liking to you Ash," Oak congratulated, and then answered Ash's question, "Yes, it's true that this Ponyta does seem a bit different than the rest of his kind. You see Ash there are pokemon out there that can have a different color than the rest of its kind; they're only a recent discovery actually, and incredibly rare; at the moment we've labeled them as shiny pokemon."

"Prof.! If they're so rare, why are you giving one to me?!" Ash couldn't believe that the pokemon he was currently patting was that rare and that Prof. Oak was entrusting Ponyta to him. "Don't you need him for study?"

"To answer your questions Ash, it's that I'm done studying Ponyta and that he has such a free spirit, keeping him here would slowly kill him, and as to why I'm entrusting him to you," Oak thought for a moment before finishing with a faraway look in his eyes, as if he staring into Ash's very soul, "I suppose there's just something about you that makes you special."

Ash could only blink stupidly, Prof. Oak one the greatest, and an acknowledged genius, thought that he, Ash, was special. "What do you mean by special Prof.?" Ash tried to clarify.

Prof. Oak just laughed, "That's an answer you're going to have to figure out for yourself Ash," seeing Ash's face twist into a look of confusion, a bit of annoyance, Oak tried to put it differently, "What I mean is: what's the point of even trying to discover the unknown if it hands you all the answers, it just wouldn't be any fun; I mean look at myself: I study pokemon, creatures that we live alongside every day, and we don't still don't know everything about them, if we did I'd be out of a job." Oak ended with a chuckle.

Ash was still a little bit confused, but what Prof. Oak said did kind of make sense, in a way.

Clearing his throat Oak explained one last thing before Ash could start his journey. "Ash you need to be careful on who sees Ponyta; there are Pokemon thieves that would _**kill**_ you in order to get that Ponyta, namely an organization called Team Rocket, they can usually be identified by the red R that's on their uniform. You see that uniform and you're to run like Hades himself is after you, you hear? Don't release Ponyta in populated area unless absolutely necessary, battling with him is fine, just be smart about it." Oak finished very seriously.

Ash nodded his acknowledgement, "Yes, Prof. Oak I understand."

"Good lad, now off with ya, I won't keep you from your journey any longer." Oak said with a smile as he led the way outside.

Ash quickly recalled Ponyta and clipped his pokeball onto his belt, and began to make his way out of the lab.

Ash grinned as he set out on his journey, taking his first steps as a new trainer.

**AN: Okay, what did you all think? Please review, and give me some constructive criticism; flamers will be ignored. Expect the next chapter to be out within two weeks tops and to be longer as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O.o Um… Wow … just wow. I never would have imagined that my story would get that much attention. And the reasons why it took me this long to update are at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyrighted by Nintendo, who would certainly never waste their time by trying to sue me. Especially since I'm protected under the Fair Use Rule of the United States Copyright Act of 1976.**

Ash couldn't believe it, after years of waiting and waiting, he finally got his very own pokemon. Taking those first few steps from Prof. Oak's Lab was a rush, and everything seemed to reflect that. The landscape just seemed more intoxicating, even though he'd seen everything there was to see and had long since lost its appeal.

And there waiting for him at the entrance of Prof. Oak's lab appeared to be his… mom? Ash made his way over to her to figure out why she was there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ash asked a bit perplexed.

"Well, for starters, you left in such a hurry that you forgot your lunch that I slaved away at so that you'd have something decent to eat on the way to Viridian City," Delia said getting all dramatic. Then reverting back to her motherly self, "And that good bye I got was pathetic, I'm not going to be seeing you for months, and I don't even get a hug?"

Ash quickly seeing his folly went and gave his mother a hug for the ages. "Sorry mom, I guess I was really hyped up about getting my pokemon," Ash said parting with his mother before giving her a skeptical look, "Though I'm guessing that even if I took the lunch, and gave you a proper goodbye you still would have come just to see the pokemon."

The look on Delia's face said it all, "Maybe, though I have to admit you were in there a lot longer than the others, did something happen?" Delia immediately going into full blown worry mode.

Ash, seeing his mom starting to worry, instantly went to reassure her, "No, no I'm fine. It's just Prof. Oak didn't have enough starters for the four of us so I volunteered to wait and get a different pokemon."

Delia sighed in relief, "That's good, so what pokemon did you get instead?" Delia asked, quite curious as to her son's new pokemon could be, "Can I see him," she added a bit eagerly.

Ash smiled proudly, "I got partnered up with perhaps the best pokemon ever, a Ponyta!" _(A/N: Yes I know Ponyta isn't the best but he's kid and he just got his first pokemon, what would you have thought?)_

Delia was a bit baffled, "Ash," she started cautiously, "You do know that Ponyta is a fire type, right? And that the first two gyms are Rock and Water Pokemon specialists.

Ash started with a pout, "That's what Prof. Oak said too." Then getting serious he continued, "But I know that if I train him well enough along with any other pokemon I happen to catch I'll be able to do it."

Delia had a concerned look on her face for a while before it gave way to excitement, "So are you going to show me your pokemon or what?"

Ash started for Ponyta's Pokeball, and gave it a light toss, and Ponyta came into existence. Ponyta's eyes did a quick survey of his surrounding before they landing on his trainer, and made his way over to Ash, where he bumped his head against his chest.

Delia was speechless; Sam had given Ash _that_ pokemon. _'I thought that Sam was still researching why there was a pigment mutation in that pokemon'. _"Ash, honey," Delia started slowly, "Did Sam tell you his reasoning for giving you this particular pokemon?"

"Kinda, he said something about me being special and that was the reason he gave me Ponyta." Ash answered with a shrug, "Is there something wrong mom?"

While Delia was bit concerned about the whole thing she was not about to ruin this moment for her son, "No, darling what would give you that impression?" Seeing her son about to answer her, she went to head him off, "Ponyta is a magnificent pokemon." Delia finished hurriedly and pushed onward trying to derail Ash's train of thought by giving him something else to ponder, "You know you should really give him a name, I mean Ponyta is the name of his species after all."

Ponyta gave Delia an appreciated look and bobbed his head; apparently he liked the idea of a new name.

Ash gave her look of understanding before scrunched his face up in concentration, _'Mom is acting a little weird is there something wrong with my Ponyta? It would look too suspicious if I went back into the lab to ask Professor Oak questions, better give him a call once I reach Viridian City hopefully mom won't be there with him, I really don't want mom around when I do talk to him.' _

Ash hated, _absolutely hated,_ going around his mom's back, but she probably knew something about his Ponyta and she wasn't going to be telling him anything anytime soon; she could be stubborn like that, and in a manner of speaking so could he.

Taking the time to evaluate his suspicion that something was wrong instead of thinking of a name for Ponyta was a God send, though he made a mental note to brainstorm for names while he was on the road.

"Huh, I can't think of anything at the moment, but I have an entire route ahead of me; I'll think of something. I'll let you know when I get to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Ash went and recalled Ponyta, clipping the pokeball onto his belt and started walking toward Route 1.

"Ash", Delia called out, seeing him stop and turn around Delia continued, "Just be careful out there, okay? You're all I have left." Worry was clearly in her voice and eye's as she said it.

That hit Ash like a ton of bricks that brought him crashing back down to earth. His mom was right, yeah sure Prof. Oak was a good family friend and all, but that just wasn't the same; she was his only family, and he realized that he was going to miss her terribly. Sure he could video call her, but that just wasn't the same. Ash started to feel a gut wrenching feeling forming in his gut.

Ash turned back and walked back to his mom going in for another hug, holding her close, "I'm going to miss you mom, I'm going to miss you so much." Ash murmured.

A tear formed in Delia's eyes as she answered back, "And I'll miss you just as much, if not more." Delia tightened the hug at that moment before pulling away. "Now you listen hear young man," Delia began with a slight sniff, "Don't you be worrying about little old me. Okay? Go and have fun."

"Sorry mom, but that's one request I won't be able to follow." Ash smirked, while going in for one last hug, "After all, you're all I've got left too."

And with that said Ash let go of his mother and made his way to Route 1; he only looked back once.

As soon as Ash started his journey on Route 1 the rush was back; burying his depression of leaving his mom and his gut wasn't trying to kill him anymore. Once again he reached for Ponyta's Pokeball, releasing the little fire horse. "Ok Ponyta you mind holding still for just a sec," Ash said while reaching for his Pokedex, "I want to scan you."

_Ponyta: Known as the Fire Horse, when they are first born Ponyta's legs are weak, they get stronger as Ponyta runs around with its parent. As they age their hind hooves get to be ten times stronger than diamond. They also have a tendency of kicking whatever is behind them if spooked. _

Ash gained a huge, sadistic smile, "Well Ponyta I think I just figured out a way to beat the first Gym Leader, but more on that later, let's check out your move set." '_Mental note to self: never sneak up behind Ponyta.'_

_This Ponyta knows the following moves: Tackle, Ember, Double Kick, and Morning Sun. This Ponyta's special ability is Flash Fire; if hit by a fire type move the pokemon's power will increase and take no damage._

Ash's smile continued to grow, "You're quite the power house aren't you… Infernus?"

Ponyta had a look of pride at the praise his trainer gave him, but that look did a complete 180 degree turn that morphed into a face that said: "You call me that and I'll burn you to a crisp."

Ash looked a little put out, but tried to stay optimistic, "You're right that doesn't suite you, besides it's been done."

And on they went Ash trying to think up a good name for his pokemon while that same pokemon kept shooting down his suggestions. "Right," Ash sighed, "This is going nowhere, let's go ahead and start your training." Ash then walked over to a sizable pile of rocks ranging in size, "Come over here … Dash?" To which once again Ponyta snorted as he shook his head, while he made his way to his trainer. "Jeez you're really not making this easy, you know that? In any case let's get back on track. The point of these rocks is for you to learn Stomp, from what I understand you're to keep on stomping on rocks until you're able to reduce a rock to dust in a single stomp."

Ponyta gave a slight bob of his head conveying that he understood his trainer and began to do the exercise. "Alright, while you do that I'll go ahead and explain what I've got planned for the first Gym Leader, which just happens to be a rock type specialist." '_No need to tell him that the second Gym Leader is a water specialist, don't want to depress him_.'

If Ponyta had any second thoughts of fighting a rock type he didn't show it, instead he gave his trainer a look eager to know how he was supposed to pull that off.

"One of the moves you know is Double Kick, a fighting type attack, that'll give us an advantage as long as you can evade his attacks," Ash then went on explaining as Ponyta continued to crush rocks with his hoof, "But that won't be enough, we need a move that will dominate any kind of rock pokemon Brock has; in order for you to learn the move I have in mind you must first learn Stomp."

A look of confusion passed over Ponyta's face, seeing the look Ash went on to explain himself a bit better, "From what I understand your back hooves are ten times stronger than diamond, the strongest material on Moh's Hardness Scale, and Double Kick is a move that's used with your hind hooves – the same hooves that are harder than diamond – so I figured that if we can implement Stomp with your hind hooves and then combine Stomp with Double Kick we can defeat any pokemon Brock has." Ash finally finished.

Ponyta had a gleam in his eyes and a sadistic look about him as he went back to crushing rocks vigorously as Ash went to take a seat. And proceeded to pull out his lunch that his mother apparently slaved over – bringing a slight prick of homesickness – Ash quickly began to shake his head to rid himself of the memory of his mom and rid himself of the feeling. And instead began to devour his lunch.

Ash was midway through his lunch when he stopped mid bite as he looked up and laid his eyes on a Pidgey. A rather small thing, but in a lethal looking kind of way. And Ash wanted her.

Ash quickly whistled getting Ponyta's attention and pointed at the Pidgey, picking up his pack and moving forward while quickly pulling out a pokeball from the pack.

Understanding what his trainer was implying Ponyta got ready for a battle and capture; no going all out. Getting into an attack position Ponyta stood by for his trainer's instruction, only to be completely baffled by what Pidgey had chirped at him, apparently she wanted to be trained by a trainer and wanted to know what kind of trainer his was. It threw him for a loop, but he gave a response, telling her that his trainer was kind, had the knowledge and drive to make him stronger, and perhaps the most important thing about him was that he knew what he was doing.

All this was being exchanged and Ash didn't know a thing, well except that the pokemon were talking about something, though he didn't know what. "Ponyta, what's going on?"

To which the Ponyta's only response was him pointing his hoof at the Pidgey then at the pokeball in Ash's hand. Getting the message, Ash walked forward a bit and knelt in front of the Pidgey, "So you want to be captured by me, is that it?" The Pidgey in question gave an eye smile and a chirp, then jumped and pressed the small button in the pokeball enveloping the Pidgey in a beam of red light. The pokeball didn't even budge once before the ding was heard signifying a catch. '_So cool,' thought Ash, 'now I have two pokemon,'_

Ash quickly scanned his surrounding making sure that no one was around before he began a small little victory dance. Ponyta rolled his eyes before making his way over to his trainer.

Ponyta bumped his head against his trainer trying to get his attention, nearly knocking Ash to the ground in the process. After catching his balance again Ash turned his head toward Ponyta, "What did you want Ponyta?" Ponyta proceeded to point at the pokeball still in Ash's hand. "Oh right," Ash began to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess it's time to meet our newest teammate."

Ash gave the pokeball a light toss and from the flash of light Pidgey appeared. Pidgey started to look around before her eye's landed on her new trainer and half jumped/ half flapped her wings making her way over to Ash. "Right then Pidgey," Ash began as he took a knee, "my names Ash and from now on I'll be you're trainer, and as your trainer it'll be my responsibility to make you stronger. Sound good to you?" Ash finished with a wide smile. Pidgey looked up at her trainer giving him an eye smile and a happy chirp.

Ash then turned toward Ponyta,"Alright Ponyta I want you to go back to crushing those rocks," Ash turned his gaze back to Pidgey, "And Pidgey I need you to hold still for a few moments, I need to scan you."

_Pidgey: Known as the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey tend to be docile unless provoked, though most times Pidgey will flap its wings to create a dust cloud and try to escape. Pidgey has a sharp sense of direction, able to find its way home even in foreign lands it is for that reason Pidgey was often used in times of war. Pidgey also have exceptional hearing and sight._

'_Mmm, that was quite informative actually. I'll be able to take advantage Pidgey's good hearing in a battle.' _"Okay Pidgey time to see what kind of moves you know."

_This Pidgey knows the following moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, and Gust. This Pidgey's special ability is Keen Eye; Pidgey's accuracy cannot be hindered._

"Well I must say it's a solid base of moves to work with," Ash looked down toward Pidgey, "Now it's time to add to it, starting with Quick Attack." Ash then began to go through how to preform said attack to Pidgey step by step.

Ash let out a sigh as he got up from his kneeling position and started walking back to where he'd been eating his lunch only to see a pack of Rattatas finishing his lunch off. Ash felt an unholy rage build inside him; he was still hungry and comparing his mom's cooking to the Insta-Food packets and ration bars that he had wasn't even a comparison.

"Ponyta!" Ash barked, the mentioned Pokemon looked over at his trainer and saw what got him so riled up. Unfortunately the Rattatas heard him too and took off. Though not before getting their hair singed in their hasty retreat curtesy of Ponyta's Ember attack.

Ash couldn't believe his stupidity; at this point he really wished he could kick himself. '_At least they didn't get into my pack,' _Ash thought with a sigh.

All the commotion attracted Pidgey's attention causing her to fly over to her trainer wanting to see what was up.

Ash hissed in pain and surprise as Pidgey landed on his shoulder, though more surprise than pain. "Ahah, Pidgey ease up on the talons." Ash sighed in relief as he felt the sharp talons loosen their grip on his shoulder. "So Pidgey what did you need?" Pidgey lifted her wing indicating the location the Rattatas took off in. "Oh, that, well some Rattatas managed to get into my lunch without me noticing, I know bloody careless of me."

Pidgey gave a slight nod and took off to continue her exercise.

"Ponyta, go ahead go back to your exercises. We'll go for another 40 minutes then get you two some food before hitting to road again."

Ponyta and Pidgey nodded and went back to their exercises. The rest of 40 minutes involved Ash (grudgingly) eating a ration bar while examining his Pokemon looking for mistakes that he would then correct. Not that there many, though he'd give them a tip from time to time. And when the 40 minutes was up Ash went about feeding his Pokemon before hitting the road.

It was during this time that Ash finally found a name that Ponyta liked, Vash. That aside it was of little consolation to Ash because at that very moment Ash was feeling a very familiar feeling: boredom. Sure he saw the occasional pokemon or two but said pokemon would flee before he even got close. And there wasn't a trainer in site to battle. At this point Ash was seriously wishing that he had taken up Maria's offer.

Just before Ash thought he would lose his mind he spotted a small, fast moving cloud heading his way. At least that's what he thought till it got closer and managed to make it out as a flock of Spearow. Spearow, from what he could recall were highly territorial and had an aggressive streak. _'Shit.'_

Thinking fast on his feet Ash summoned Vash, giving him a quick look over before nodding his head. "Vash, we've got incoming Spearow, a whole flock." Ash exclaimed while pointing out said flock that was getting uncomfortably close; Ash could make out the cawing at this point.

"Vash, can I count on you to get me out of here?" Taking Vash's vicious head bobbing as a yes Ash hopped onto Vash, telling him to run as if the Devil himself was chasing them.

Vash put that excellent advice to good use and took off like a bullet. Unfortunately the Spearow flock was still gaining due to Vash still being young and having never had anyone ride him before and so was not used to the weight; add on top of that an unexperienced rider that was clinging to his neck and digging the knees into his sides making every breath he took a bit more difficult.

All throughout the chase Ash was giving encouragement to Vash while looking back to check on the distance between them and the flock of Spearow. It wasn't looking good.

It was at this moment that they came across a river an idea formed in Ash's head.

"Vash, jump into the river! We might be able to shake them there."

Vash looked at his trainer as if he'd grown a second head. "Yeah I know you're a fire type, I'll recall you while in the air."

Vash didn't like the idea one bit, but at the rate he was going they would never be able to loss the Spearows. He couldn't protect his trainer, and that pissed him off to no ends. All he could do was trust his trainer and take a leap of faith – literally.

Ash quickly recalled Vash and sucked in a deep breath before plunging into the ice cold river. The shock of the cold water drove the air out of his lungs forcing him to the surface where he gasped for breath before he let himself be taken by the current of the river.

At some point Ash began to notice that the water was getting choppy and rough. Ash put two and two together and desperately started to swim towards the opposite shore, but all that was in vain the current was getting too strong and it was taking everything Ash had to keep his above the water.

Ash's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates with fear as he saw the drop coming up. Ash expected to see his short life flash before his eyes as he went over the waterfall, but the only thing going through his head was, '_Well this sucks.'_

Ash hit the water with a small splash while hundreds of gallons of water was pushing him under and a swift current throwing him all over the place, he didn't know which way was up or down, but what he did see was freaking Gyarados heading straight for him. '_Shit, bloody hell, why me.' _Ash grabbed a pokeball and held it in front of him right as the Gyarados plowed into him. All the while still swearing in his head.

A beam of red light enveloped the Gyarados and shot back into the ball. The ball was shaking like mad in Ash's hand, and his lungs were burning; the ball had stopped shaking but Ash wasn't paying attention to it. He was seeing white spots in his vision. And at that moment he felt something snag his arm. A fishing line.

Ash grabbed onto the line and using his last bit of strength began to kick in the direction of the fishing line. At the same time he could feel someone pulling at the other end. And right when he felt he was about to pass out his head broke the surface.

Ash began gasping for breath while at the same time hacking and coughing water. Everything was a blur to him but he could feel land under him again so who was he to argue how it had happened.

It was at this time he heard a voice yell at him asking what the hell he was doing in the river. And it all came rushing back like a long lost memory even though it had been five minutes. Without thinking he grabbed the person's hand and ran up the hill toward the tree line. Then he dove into a bush with the person in tow.

It was only then that he turned his head to see who was next to him. And greeting him was a red faced girl opening her mouth to scream at him when he shot his hand in front of her mouth. And bringing his other one up to his mouth and made the shushing motion and whispered, "Huge Spearow flock."

The girl's eyes widened in fear and slowly nodded. It wasn't even three minutes later that they heard the Spearows up above them circling around the area looking for their prey before they moved on. Ash let out a sigh of relief as all the adrenaline left his body. His vision started to darken around the corners and he felt himself begin to fall on his side. The last thing he saw was the girl reach out for him to break his fall and hearing, "Hey, are you okay?"

**[Scene Break] Misty's POV**

Misty let out a sigh as the boy blacked out. "Well looks like I'm going to be camping here for the night." And began walking back to get her pack from where she left it.

**[Scene Break]** **Back in Pallet Town**

Delia sighed wondering what her little boy was up to when her phone started to ring. The screen was black with a single letter in the middle: a capital G.

Delia's face became chalk white as she answered the phone. A rough voice greeted her, "What's the status update on that Ponyta Delia."

Delia took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "There's been no change since my last report Giovanni, Sam is still researching it as we speak." She heard a sound of frustration.

"You are to report back to me the moment you learn anything new, particularly if the Ponyta is more powerful than the rest of its kind."

"Yes, I und— ." Delia started before the screen switched off. Delia let out a massive sigh as she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of wine and a glass before retiring to the comfortable armchair in her room. Calls from Giovanni always left her emotionally drained and a bad taste in her mouth. Fortunately she'd found a cure for that.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! But life just loved screwing me over these past 4 months. First off this chapter really fought me at first though the last third of it was like the story was writing itself. **

**Second I went on a hiking vacation with my friends and we all know what happens when you put three guys together that really have no common sense. Long story short I slipped when I landed from a jump and fell down a steep hill full of jagged rocks. Spent some time in a hospital. **

**But what really shredded me was that my Grandpa passed away from cancer. It took me awhile to put myself back together. And now school is starting back up, but have no fear your next chapter will be out soon. Kinda have to given the fact I've left you with a cliff hanger.**

**And Please drop off a review on your way out.**


End file.
